warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Indomitable Golems
how should i put this T..."i'm in school now" -T makes indomitable golems "really?" -Me, possibly ghost, and anyone whose listened to you say that. Should have chosen one of my names T, they were much more sexy. Like the Golem Golems, or the smeloG Golems, or the Goo Golems, or the Greeny Golems, or the Galley Golems. Orkmarine 05:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nigh undefeatable? Come on man. You must know how that sounds. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ^that too First of all, Plauge SM chapters are no brainers i may be in school but if i ignore any more SM chapter ideas my head will explode, 2nd Supah, every Space Marine chapter hams it up in their intro, its what they do if you're writing from an Imperial persepective which i like to do in order to get the setting right. Supah even the canon chapters have preambles that are pretty inflated so forgive my use of vocabulary.T42 (talk) 23:11, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You've made these guys out to be "Nigh unstoppable", which is really presumptuous of you. There's a difference between (taking from the Ultramarines) "...one of the strongest and most honorable..." and "nigh unstoppable", a BIG difference. There's also a difference between an inflated preamble and a declaration of sue, which is pretty much what you did. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 23:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Han is right. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy! 40kfan (talk) 21:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) If your going to insist on making them "nigh-unstoppable", your going to have to add some sort of equalizer. Perhaps due to a defect in their gene seed, (the same seed that makes them so powerful) they are incapable of creating new astartes, and are therefore slowly dying out. Right now their picking up a bit of the Hive Fleet Effect. Warrantan (talk) 05:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC)Warrantan I wonder if whatever Imperial picked the name of this chapter knew what a Golem was? ie: a clay figure given life by sorcery?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:29, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Golem is a very proper name for Space Marines. You see a Golem is traditionally a holy construct, created by a preist exercizing the will of God himself in order to create a guardian of both the Chosen People and their holy sights. Astartes are essentially created for the sole purpose of defending the Imperiums people and holdings. In this the Golems are their namesake. They defend sacred places and the people who inhabit them. (though their focus is more on the places themselves) If they were called something like Skinwalkers or reference to some daemonic force summoned up for evil purposes then the name would be dubious, but again Golems are usually portrayed as more or less holy constructs animated by the will of God.T42 (talk) 16:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Not priest, Rabbi. And of course you're right Golems are traditionally depicted as positive but given the Imperium's position on religions other than Empys... Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The Imperial Cult is a vast collection of various forms of faith, and its not unlikely that some old relgious myths became part of some particular branches over the years. Say a people had some semetic culture reminants when the Imperium showed up on their planet. They weren't Jews in any form as we would know them but lets say they managed to hold onto the old Golem myth. Well its likely the Preists would just say that the deity they call God was just the Emperor, and that the two are one and the same. Thus the Golem, which in the story is a construct made by the will of God, is now a construct made by the will of the Emperor. Thus the Golem now maintains its postive interpretation enough for a Space Marine Chapter to bear the name. I mean 40k still has war machines named after mythical monsters like the Manticore or Gorgon, so the idea of a Golem or at least a Golems connitation as a protector is not that unlikely to be preserved in its postive light.T42 (talk) 23:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC)